brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c16s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 15 Chapter 16 of 75 Clockwork Crocodiles chapter 17 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text A week passed, during which Scrivener and Luna were careful to continue to treat Antares' wings and back with more of Zecora's salve, change and keep the aloe and kelp bandages clean, and stretch out the leathery appendages regularly. At first it seemed to hurt Antares more than a little, and Luna and Scrivener both had a hard time with it, the sounds of her son's pain bringing Luna almost to the point of tears even as she continued to stretch and pull the wings slowly, rhythmically out, helping to loosen the muscles and get the appendages moving, and familiarize Antares a little more with the feeling of his own wings. But by the end of the week, his wings had strengthened and loosened up, and now Antares had understood a little about controlling them. More important than him learning to flap them, however, was the fact that the pain had decreased: Luna still continued to massage his wings and lower back regularly, and continued to apply a lavender-smelling muscle ointment before Antares went down for any long length of rest, but otherwise there was no real need to apply any other soothing creams or bandages. Nightmare Moon was still flitting her way just beneath the conscious surface of Luna's mind, sometimes whispering to them: it ranged from soft and malicious teasing of Luna to adoration and adulation of Scrivener Blooms; the latter made Scrivy shudder as much as the former made Luna furious. But the winged unicorn was determined to find a way to once and for all rein her darker side in, to show Nightmare Moon that she was in charge and not afraid of that dark, passion-powered entity... For now, though, most of their attention was taken up by Antares Mīrus: apart from his wings, they were also bringing him to socialize more often in Ponyville, letting him play with the other kids in the playground or the park, visiting with Avalon and the Apples, and having him spend more time with Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. Luna even grudgingly allowed Odin to look him over, studying the child's wings thoughtfully and poking at his teeth a bit before Luna finally flailed her way between once-god and foal as Antares giggled at his mother and Odin grimaced a bit. Discombobulation had also apparently developed a fascination for Gymbr: whenever Antares forgot the toy somewhere or left it alone for a few minutes, it would usually end up in the grip of the Draconequus, who would hold odd and awkward conversations with the silent toy and pretend to listen to it for long periods of time. Of course, with the doll's actual nature still uncertain and questionable, it wasn't entirely known whether or not Discombobulation was really just pretending to listen... or if the strange amalgamation was really whispering stories and secrets to the chaos entity. Scrivener had more than once tried to talk to the doll while safely alone, and so had Luna, but neither of them ever had any luck. But sometimes odd ideas, strange dreams, and a sense of surreality would come over the poet while he was working on a project or just trying to rest, and before he knew it he would be jotting down all kinds of random thoughts and ideas, just letting himself flow and always finding himself surprised at what came out. Among what seemed like random drivel and pen scratchings, there would be distinct and chilling phrases, like 'the world was mine, before it burned,' and 'In greed, I asked for everything. In cruelty, they gave me what I wanted.' Scrivener had already written a long, rambling poem concerning the last phrase, since it sounded like something that would come out of his quill anyway. Luna had grumbled that he was sick after she read the poem but insisted that they send it to Celestia, to see what she thought. Scrivener hadn't even had a chance to argue before Luna had already sent the poem on its way, and the male had been left twitchy and grouchy for the next hour or so: he hated sharing his writing with anypony these days. Celestia had talked to him a little about the poem and the writing exercises he'd been doing while visiting the next day: she thought that Gymbr held an important clue to everything that was going on herself. She had even discussed how everything could possibly be linked with Odin: the shards of shapeshifters, the appearance of this strange toy, and even the malfunctioning of the Bifrost. Luna had scoffed at this thought, but Scrivener felt her unease even as a chill ran along his own spine: the thought that somehow all these things were interconnected, laced up together in one strange, alien story... But it was something that Celestia and Twilight would have to worry about: Scrivener and Luna, meanwhile, had to focus on spending the time they could with Antares... and getting ready for their upcoming trip to the next layer of reality. Pinkamena had already been informed that she would be permitted to come along, and the half-demon had been in an oddly-cheerful mood since she'd been told... although Pinkie Pie had also whispered slyly to them behind a hoof one day at Sugar Cube Corners that Pinkamena also had a secret pen pal she was trading letters with, and she thought that was helping her mood, too. Scarlet Sage, meanwhile, was getting a little more anxious as the time to leave neared: it was understandable, even though it had been her own choice to come along on the journey: but it would be her first time truly adventuring beside her parents, running into unknown territory and unknown dangers. She would also be leaving her little brother behind... and only now was she really starting to understand and appreciate just how hard that was. Trusted, beloved family members or not, it was still hard knowing that there would be at least a week where she wouldn't see her younger sibling, where she wouldn't be able to be there for him if something happened, where all contact would be lost... and she wondered quietly how Luna and Scrivener could continue to both put up their strong, smiling fronts even as they clung to Antares as tightly as a barnacle to the hull of a sunken ship. Odin had promised to help take care of Antares despite Luna's disgruntlement at the thought of the old falcon-headed entity being alone with her son, but Antares seemed fine with 'Old-win,' and that alleviated a lot of her anxieties despite the way it only added to her frustrations at the same time. She tried to make Celestia promise to smite Odin if the falcon-headed entity made Antares upset even once, and the ivory equine had replied with a slight smile: "Now, little sister, you know that's not even something you really have to ask." As the days continued to tick inexorably onwards towards the date they had set for their departure, and every passing minute now made Luna and Scrivener both feel a little more anxious, the two began to spend more time in Ponyville. Both because it let them spend time with Antares while also letting him spend time with the ponies who would be taking care of him while they were gone, and because it let them run the errands they needed to do and assemble the last of their necessary gear. The two were currently walking back from the engineering building: Cowlick and Greece had set them up some extra survival equipment, and Luna had appreciated adding a few more modern tools to her arsenal. Flares, a toolkit, chemical powders... Cowlick had even offered a rifle, but Scrivener had hurriedly declined, knowing all too well the first thing Luna would likely shoot would be him. Luna glanced moodily back and forth as they strode along before her eyes settled on a half-constructed building, Nibelung and ponies both hurrying around this new structure. The outside looked like it would be mostly windowless, but all the same there were a lot of panels of glass and all kinds of expensive-looking equipment before Luna huffed a little and muttered: "Vinyl Scratch's new nightclub. Bah." "And here I thought you'd be into that. Not that I would ever take you there, Luna, it looks like there's going to be way too much glass around. You have a bad habit of breaking things." Scrivener replied mildly, the two halting to look curiously over the construction for a few moments, then they both shrugged and turned, continuing on through the town. "Not really my kind of music either, though." "I do not mind the music, nor the dancing. The flashing lights annoy me, but... bah." Luna grumbled a little, and Scrivener gave her another curious look. "'Tis just that... well... 'tis strange to see Ponyville changing. To see it expanding, and growing. Also I did not give permission for this. Why was I not asked permission?" "The world doesn't revolve completely around you, Luna." Scrivener said gently, and Luna halted in her tracks with a huff, glaring at him as Scrivener only smiled over his shoulder and continued forwards. "Come on, warrior princess. Once the place is built, we can look it over. And if it continues to bother you I'll take you on a date there and you can get into a bar fight, okay?" "Only if there are windows through which to throw ponies." Luna grumbled, and then she huffed and trotted up beside him, the two continuing back towards town square as he complained: "And the world does revolve around me, Scrivener Blooms! I am the moon, all ponies know that the world revolves around the moon." "You are not the moon and the world does not revolve around the moon." Scrivener said tiredly, and Luna huffed and poked at him with her horn, making him wince away a little. "Do you know anything about physics?" "I know that if I smash thee with my hoof it shall silence thy wretched mouth." Luna grumbled in return, and then she grimaced a little as she looked up at the sky: still fairly clear and blue overhead, but the horizon was ominous and dark... a sure sign that a storm was rolling in. "After we drop off these supplies, we should perhaps consider taking Antares home... and perhaps send a letter to Scarlet Sage as well. I do not like the looks of the clouds upon the horizon, and nature in this world is a far-fiercer mother than she was in our old home." Scrivener grunted in agreement with this, nodding slowly after a moment as his own eyes roved up to the dark clouds at the horizon. "And yet... I can't help but kind of be glad for the way nature functions perfectly well on her own here. That the Pegasi don't have to constantly handle the weather... that the weather here sometimes gets so fierce and insistent that the Pegasi can't do anything to stop it, even." But Luna only smiled wryly at this, replying mildly: "Oh, but the Pegasi never had to handle the weather, Scrivy, nature can take perfect care of herself, left to her own devices... 'twas always evil Celestia, with her issues of needing to control every little thing, to instill so-called 'harmony' and order throughout all of Equestria. 'Tis all Celestia's fault, again." Scrivener only smiled amusedly in response as they approached the enormous, hollowed-out tree the library was housed in, and then Luna halted and grimaced a little, glancing moodily over her shoulder. "All the same though, I shall admit... 'twas nice that when good weather was needed, it could be depended upon. Just as being able to know when bad weather would strike the land and 'twas better to simply stay indoors.. but nay, nay, enough of these idle thoughts. Come, Scrivener Blooms. By now Celestia and Twilight will be attempting to teach Antares to read and I shall have to pummel them both. That is a duty and a reward for us, not for them." With that, Luna flicked her horn and flung the library door open, the winged unicorn striding inside... then snorting in entertainment as she found Antares and a foal-sized Discombobulation both sitting and staring up at Spike. The dragon had a pop-up book over his crossed legs, and Rarity was smiling and leaning against him as he blushed a little, emerald eyes flicking towards the winged unicorn and the charcoal earth pony as he said awkwardly: "Hey guys. I was uh. Just... yes." "Practicing for thine own children?" Luna asked mildly, and Spike and Rarity both blushed before Luna laughed as Antares turned around at the sound of her voice and burbled happily, flailing his hooves a little before he tumbled over. He only giggled on the floor for a moment, then scrambled quickly up and towards her, Luna leaning down with a warm smile and nuzzling him affectionately. "Where are Twilight and Celestia?" "They were called away for some business at the town hall, Rarity and I were happy to stay here and look after the... kids." Spike finished awkwardly, glancing towards Discombobulation, but the child-sized Draconequus only nodded seriously a few times in agreement, and Spike wheezed in relief and smiled a little as he glanced up. "But it's been... kind of fun." "Mostly because there hasn't been any need to change any dirty diapers, I think, and Antares is such a remarkably well-behaved little boy, too." Rarity added, then she smiled a little as she glanced towards Gymbr as Scrivener walked past to toss down the bags of supplies, adding softly: "Much as that doll of his makes me feel a little... strange. Cold." "Yeah." Spike said softly, slipping a claw down and squeezing Rarity's hoof gently, and then he shook his head briefly before smiling a little as he looked towards where Discombobulation was patiently sitting still. "Although he seems to like it." "Kids are too stupid to be scared of most things." Discombobulation said in a cheerful, childish voice, and then he snatched up Gymbr before huffing when Antares immediately looked over his shoulder, giving a babyish grumble that made both Scrivener and Luna grin widely. "'S cool!" "I... oh, there it is." added a milder voice, and all eyes stared up as Discombobulation calmly walked into the room through the nearby archway, looking flatly at the child-sized version of himself. "I turn my back for one moment and my inner child manages to become my outer child. You, get over here." The foal-sized Draconequus only blew a raspberry in response before leaping to his feet and bolting away, and Discombobulation grumbled before he snapped his fingers, and the child version of himself burst apart into neon smoke with a squeak; a moment later a plastic bottle fell out of the cloud, as did the mismatched doll. The chimerical creature calmly walked across the room to these objects, ignoring the doll for the moment as he waved the last of the smoke away and then picked up the pill bottle instead, examining it moodily. "Take one a day to keep the doctor away. And with today's skyrocketing medical costs, that sounds like a practical investment for anyone and everyone." He paused, then opened the bottle and shook a pill out, and a moment later the bottle vanished before he muttered: "I sure hope this isn't a suppository. But well, bottoms up." With that, the Draconequus flicked his hand upwards as he slapped his forearm with his talon, sending the pill rocketing out of his palm. It smacked firmly into his eye, and Discombobulation flailed his limbs with a series of vulgarities as Luna laughed... then cackled louder when Antares tried to mimic the Draconequus, yelling senselessly and flailing his own arms wildly as his wings flapped wildly on his back until he tumbled over. Scrivener only stared, jaw agape, and Spike and Rarity both looked around themselves with dumb disbelief before the dragon slowly closed the pop-up book and grinned awkwardly over his shoulder at Bob. "Uh. Can I get you a glass of water?" "Yes. Get me a glass of water to wash this down with, everyone knows Draconequus eat with their eyes." the chimerical creature said grouchily, glaring down at the dragon, and Spike winced back a little as Bob rubbed at his face, looking surly. "Scrivener Blooms, stop laughing at me. Everyone here knows this is all your fault. You're an enabler. You're that jerk who sits back, convincing all her friends to do jackass stunts while she films them, and then reaps all the rewards and runs away to Hollywood before her bruised and battered and broken ex-friends can catch up to her." Luna only giggled, however, slowly sitting up before Antares threw all four of his hooves into the air and declared seriously: "Jackass!" The winged unicorn stared across at Discombobulation, who stared back... and then they both broke down into laughter, and Scrivener Blooms sighed even as Spike joined in and even Rarity smiled and rolled her eyes in amusement. Antares, meanwhile, was giggling gleefully away, kicking and flailing his hooves at the air before Scrivener stepped forwards and rubbed his son's belly gently, making him laugh and kick lightly. "Alright, alright, Luna. You're not winning any mother of the year awards here. So if we're all done being a bad influence on my son, we should probably get ready to go." "Oh, alright, alright. No need to be such a spoilsport, Luna." Discombobulation waved an eagle talon airily, then he glanced mildly over his shoulder at Spike and Rarity. "Make sure you both do plenty of things you'll regret later. Otherwise, you'll regret that, and it's much worse to regret not having regrets to regret your regrets, regrettably enough." The two looked blankly up at him, and then Discombobulation slowly leaned towards them, hands behind his back, and they both winced a little and reared back before he advised kindly: "Pretend you're on the Discovery Channel and it's a special on hybrid species." "Bob!" Luna laughed again even as she began to push up to her hooves, grinning widely as Scrivener rolled his eyes and went over to gather up Antares' baby stuff. Spike, meanwhile, had turned scarlet as Rarity blushed and looked awkwardly away. "And usually thou art the one being so against any such fun! I always knew thou wert a closet pervert." "Or perhaps I simply cannot think of anything more regrettable than that." Discombobulation retorted, and then he looked meditatively over towards Luna as Rarity mumbled a little and Spike fidgeted backwards a bit. "Besides, Scrivener Blooms. I need something to gossip about with Gymbr. He always has such interesting things to say, and what am I left with? 'Well, Luna and Scrivener are going out of town for a while, and I get to be a big boy and stay at the cottage all by myself.' That, and the fact Pinkamena has pen pals. This is not worthwhile conversation to share with a cross-dimensional entity." "Does thou know whom Pinkamena's pen pals are?" Luna asked curiously, and Scrivener couldn't help but glance up with interest as well despite his best efforts not to, even as he piled things into the baby bag. "And truly, does she have more than one?" Discombobulation looked carefully back and forth, and then he nodded seriously and squatted down as he shielded his mouth with his hands, whispering conspiratorially: "One's in Manehattan. He contacted her because he's studying demons and Cowlick mentioned Pinkamena. His apartment smells like dead cats and is filled with fantasy toys and..." He shuddered. "'Fantasy' toys." "I... wait. When did thou travel to Manehattan?" Luna looked surprised, and then she brightened and pointed a hoof at him as the Draconequus looked back at her dryly. "Wait! I see, thou actually likes the half-demon after all!" "Do you want me to gossip with you or not?" Discombobulation asked crankily, and Luna grumbled but nodded even as Rarity tried to lean away, but looked as if she was being drawn in despite herself. "And even though she has a few other pen pals across the country, which I understand very well as I also have a slight difficulty maintaining companionship with certain ponies due to the fact I am about as cuddly as a sea cucumber and as under-appreciated as the guy who makes all the props, there's only one pony she talks to that really gets the gossip mills spinning right round baby, right round, like a record baby, right round-round-round." He nodded calmly once, drawing in the attention of the others as Antares burbled quietly, then happily scrambled across the floor and half-pounced, half-fell on his doll before he declared: "Sleipnir!" "Spoiler alert!" Discombobulation flailed his arms as Luna stared in surprise, and then the Draconequus grumbled and glowered down at the child, who only smiled brightly back up at the chimerical creature in response. "The problem with people who have no vices is that generally you can be sure they have some pretty annoying virtues." "Disco-Bob!" Antares responded with another smile, and Discombobulation rolled his eyes, then clapped his hands together before striking a sharp pose with one hand raised above his head and the other on his hip, a white dance costume glittering with rhinestones appearing over his frame and his mohawk of a mane puffing out into an enormous afro. Antares giggled and flailed his hooves at this as Luna looked incredulously from her son to Discombobulation, then she stomped her hooves rapidly even as Scrivener walked over towards his son with a smile, baby carrier hanging from one side of his body and the packed-up baby bag the other. "Does thou truly speak true? Now thou must tell me more! Tell me, tell me Bob, how and why and what is Pinkamena talking with my brother about? And why have neither of them told me?" "Maybe because you never answer Sleipnir's letters, you just send him messages every now and then ordering him to come visit." Scrivener said pointedly, and Luna grumbled a little under her breath before the male glanced curiously towards Discombobulation. "How is she sending letters to Valhalla?" "She is a half-demon, Luna, who did time in Helheim. She picked up a trick or two while down there, apparently. Either that, or she scared some Nibelung Architect or Odin or some other poor sap into teaching her how to do it." Discombobulation paused meditatively as he dug a pair of enormous sunglasses out of his thin jacket, then he slipped them on before looking seriously up and strutting forwards, kangaroo tail flicking behind him with each and every step as he bounced with every movement. Without looking around, he strode through the doorway, and Luna looked mildly over her shoulder after the others before Rarity asked curiously, leaning forwards: "So you can actually send letters... well... beyond the grave? And receive them back, too?" "Only because Sleipnir has special privilege to receive these communications, as he is acting as... a sort of guardian over our world, which means he must have some... connection to our plane." Luna paused, then smiled a little. "There are many rules, and many things are forbidden... but Sleipnir has never been very good at following rules laid out by others. Oh, honor is one thing, believe me: there is no pony more honorable than mine beloved brother. But rules and laws and even simple suggestions, on the other hoof..." She grinned slightly, shaking her head with a soft laugh before looking up warmly and nodding firmly once. "This is a most interesting development indeed. The week I shall be gone now seems like it shall be much more fun. But if thou shall excuse us, Rarity and Spike, it seems as if my husband is finally ready to go, and we wish to make it back to our home before the brewing storm moves in." "Of course. It was very nice to see you, though, Luna..." Rarity paused and smiled a little, trading a look with Spike. "And indulge an old bad habit for a moment, too, I must admit. But I do enjoy hearing that our misunderstood friend Pinkamena has an interest in things outside of... well... you know." "Dead body parts." Scrivener supplied, and Rarity gave him an amused look, the earth pony stallion smiling despite himself as he carefully picked up Antares and slipped him into the carrier, the toddler burbling a little and flailing his limbs at the air before he smiled brightly when Scrivener passed up Gymbr to him. "Hey, I'm not knocking it. If anything, I'm probably her best customer for those Coffin Cakes." "Yeah, but. You and Luna are a little weird... no offense." Spike said awkwardly, holding up a claw, but Luna only nodded thoughtfully as the stallion grunted in agreement, and Antares giggled as he flailed his hooves before squeezing his doll close against his body. "I did notice one thing though, and... you know, I understand if I missed something here, but... how did Antares know..." Scrivener and Luna only traded a look and a smile, however, before Luna nodded once to the stallion and gave him an insistent glare, and the charcoal earth pony rolled his eyes but then returned his gaze to Spike and Rarity, explaining quietly: "We don't know for sure, but... Antares has a strange gift. It's like Luna's instincts and my ability to... see... things, like they mixed together inside him somehow. He just knows things: both Luna and I think it's part of the reason why he's so well-behaved, why he doesn't... go after stuff like normal babies would, why he's developing so fast. He doesn't have to be told things, because he... knows them already." He smiled a little, then shook his head as Spike and Rarity both looked curiously at the two, and Luna added softly: "'Tis strange, I know, but... it is also what Scrivener Blooms and I both hold to be true fact. Our son is special... how special is yet to be determined, but for now... I know that we have a good start. I only wish that with his power to see things came the ability to not soil himself." Scrivener rolled his eyes, looking amusedly over at Luna for a moment as Rarity smiled and Spike nodded with a snort, smiling a little. Then the winged unicorn straightened and nodded firmly, saying kindly: "Take care of thyselves, Spike and Rarity. And tell Twilight Sparkle and my sister that we shall be back again tomorrow, and to not worry about the supplies. We have the brunt of what we need now and I am somehow certain that Pinkamena has her own gear long readied." The two nodded and smiled, Spike waving as they called goodbyes to Scrivener and Luna, and Antares burbled and waved back at the pretty unicorn and the young dragon. They headed out into the square to find Discombobulation waiting for them, now leaning on a cane and with a group of ponies all staring up at him as he posed and pointedly ignored them before finally turning his attention to Luna, saying moodily: "This place just ain't got a groovy vibe to it, ain't fresh. Makin' me feel real down. Makin' me feel like the Big C is right up there, watchin' us all, babe. Ain't we all supposed to be makin' love, not war?" Luna sighed a little, looking pointedly at Discombobulation as he flicked his sunglasses down and peered over them, and then she rolled her eyes and looked dryly over at Scrivener Blooms. "And thou thinks my dialect is strange. And besides, Discombobulation..." Luna grinned widely, half-lidding her eyes up at him. "The way I make love, 'tis war." Discombobulation hurriedly cleared his throat at this, and then he brushed rapidly at himself, his clothing and afro bursting into smoke as he muttered: "I was getting bored of that theme anyway." With that, he strode quickly on his way, brushing ponies and Nibelung lightly aside, and Luna rolled her eyes as Scrivener smiled amusedly after the Draconequus, the two falling into pace after the tall, odd creature as the winged unicorn said wryly: "I think that one day, Scrivener Blooms, I shall have to show Bob that there is more to me than bark..." "Oh don't worry, I'm very certain you're not a tree." Discombobulation muttered without looking around, and Luna grumbled under her breath as Antares giggled and flailed a little, burbling a bit at this. But then the Draconequus became more serious as he slowly looked up towards the sky, nervously rubbing at his chest: something he usually only did when either pained or when he sensed something amiss. "Storm's coming." The two ponies remained silent as they walked up to either side of him, but the Draconequus didn't speak again until they were outside of the village and heading towards the Everfree Forest. Then, as they headed towards the trees, he suddenly looked up from his moody reverie and murmured: "I feel that. Do you feel that? Luna, you must... these days, you're more sensitive to such things than Scrivener Blooms is..." Scrivy looked up with a frown as the winged unicorn glanced over at him nervously, and then the male grimaced a little: but it was less at the strange sensation he felt whispering at the edge of his vision than it was at the sound of Antares whimpering, apparently picking up on whatever it was that was wrong. Discombobulation was still leading them onwards, but his pace was wary, and the forest seemed... darker than usual, reminding Luna all too well of when they had come across the shapeshifters before she looked up with surprise as the Draconequus muttered: "This will be particularly strange coming from me, Scrivener Blooms... but for the moment, you may wish to relinquish your hatred of our foul dark friend locked away inside your heart of hearts. She is not... exactly... like these things, but she is more like it than I am... although perhaps, Luna... you... are the most like them." "Please don't say things like that." Scrivener muttered, but his tone was more worried than anything else, and Luna grimaced as they passed into the forest, her horn beginning to glow as she concentrated on calling out to one of her darker allies who could survive even in the light of day. Discombobulation, meanwhile, only gave a thin smile, looking nervously up as he nodded slowly and murmured: "Then shall I go back to borrowing from my betters who will never even know my name, let alone see my handsome face? Very well: do you know what it sounds like to me is out there, Luna? A crocodile, who's swallowed a pocketwatch... and how it ticks and tocks! As it draws closer to us, I hear the interminable clicking of the ever-moving gears and rods, silver metal that lays undigested in a belly that hungers for flesh... but unfortunately, we don't have any pieces of pirate to throw this fearsome thing... and even worse, none of us are children, even though all of us are very guilty of never having grown up. "Tick-tock, tick-tock." Discombobulation muttered to himself, and then he shuddered a little as he hugged himself, saying quietly: "There's evil clockwork out there, masked in flesh and teeth. I think it has our scent..." Then the Draconequus looked to the side with a wince as Luna's horn pulsed, and a ripple passed through the strangely-quiet forest before there was a rumble in the shadows, and a familiar voice whispered as a hulking form shaped itself out of the darkness cast by the trees: "Mistress... it is not safe here now..." "Aye, believe me, I had that distinct feeling. Thou must go to Scarlet Sage, tell her that she is to stay at Sweet Apple Acres for tonight and we shall meet her in town tomorrow." Luna replied calmly, nodding slowly once, and Atrus rumbled nervously before the group stopped, the winged unicorn looking towards the demon half-hidden by the trees and shadows as she said quietly: "Do not fear for me, my friend. 'Tis odd and awkward to have even a demon as handsome and well-liked as thou worrying for me, the so-called usurper." "And I have heard ponies refer to mere shadows as 'evil;' it does not make it true." Atrus replied quietly, and then he nodded hesitantly as Luna smiled faintly and Discombobulation looked moody. For a moment, the demon's eyes roved to the Draconequus, but then they hesitantly nodded to each other before Atrus slipped backwards, vanishing into nothing but dark smoke and shadow. "Demons. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Like wives." Discombobulation muttered, then he glanced moodily towards Scrivener. "Or perhaps I should say 'husbands' in your case, Luna." "We can joke later. Let's concentrate on getting home for now." Scrivener replied quietly, looking apprehensively ahead as Luna took the lead, glaring balefully back and forth as clouds began to slowly rumble through the sky above. "The sensation's getting stronger... but it's different from the shapeshifters this time. It's heavier..." "It's a ticking crocodile. But not saltwater... marshland." Discombobulation muttered, looking darkly up, and Scrivener shuddered at the first thought that went through his head, Antares whimpering loudly from the carrier as he clutched Gymbr closer. "While normally my caution can be contributed to cowardice... I think this is the rare case it can actually be considered the better part of valor." "I will not be driven out of my home by even a wretched Tyrant Wyrm." Luna replied coldly, her eyes flashing before she grunted and nodded, glancing over her shoulder. "But, should one of those monstrosities have actually surfaced somewhere in this forest... it will hunt for us. Not simply because all Tyrant Wyrms are driven to destroy and feed, that it is not in their nature to be sly and stealthy... but because they are Valthrudnir's wretched pets, and we killed their master. But that will be thy chance to escape, Discombobulation, and find Celestia." Scrivener smiled grimly, knowing it was true as he felt a strange static whisper through his mind, and Discombobulation nodded slowly before he glanced back and forth, muttering: "I don't know if I should be honored or insulted. So you two get to die together?" "Just like we've always wanted." Scrivener said ironically, but then he smiled faintly and glanced quietly down at Antares, who whimpered a little on his side. "Except no, Discombobulation. Even if we ran into a Grand Vizier at this point... Luna and I aren't going to let anything stop us. Or anything even come close to touching our son." As they continued through the grim, terribly-still forest, the cloud cover spread thicker overhead, rumbling powerfully with thunder. The darkness continued to worsen as they strode onwards, but in a way it was an advantage: it grew deep enough that Nightmares slipped out of their hiding places to stride beside them, escorting them and nervously whispering about the unnatural forces they felt, the darkness that was lurking all too close... But it wasn't until they had almost reached their home that they heard it: a quiet chuckle, followed by a whisper in another language that Luna didn't understand, but made her wince back as Discombobulation covered his ears, the Nightmares vanished in terror, and Antares began to cry loudly. Scrivener understood it though, all too well... and focusing on their mental link and pulling the knowledge from her husband's mind, Luna could understand the terrible, vicious language too, as the voice whispered from where it was hidden beneath the blanketing darkness ahead: "Do you hear me, from the abyss, the Void? Do you know my name, little brother? And pathetic fallen angel, whose wings burned so brightly when she was thrown from the skies..." "I hear you, and I am not your family. I am nothing like you." Scrivener replied roughly, stepping forwards and snarling into the shadows as Antares trembled and continued to sob weakly, Discombobulation and Luna on either side of the charcoal stallion. The voice only chuckled in response, however, and there was a horrible, awful slithering sound before baleful blue light glowed out from behind a tree... but they were low to the ground, like boiling flames instead of bright spotlights. Luna snarled at at this, leaning forwards aggressively... but a short distance away, another set of unholy, staring eldritch eyes opened, a second voice murmuring: "We found you. We have your scent. We will hunt you down and destroy you... but not yet. No, no, not yet... it is far too soon. We will return to the Prophet..." Quiet laughter from the strange creatures, and Scrivener snarled as he looked back and forth, shivering in both rage and fear. Something about these monstrosities was... was different. They reeked of Valthrudnir's influence and the Tyrant Wyrm's corruption, but they were small enough to hide with ease in the dark forest at their distance, there was no lingering smell of spices and death, and worst of all... "And here I thought your kind only knew how to destroy. But I don't know what's worse... monsters who can only kill, or lapdogs and lackeys to some other force stupid enough to tamper with your kind and Valthrudnir's machinations." But there was only soft laughter again in response... and then a third set of eyes slowly opened on their other side, barely visible through a tattered hedge made into a wall of shadow by the thick darkness all around them. "Silly mortal. You could have been one of us. You could have been a new breed. You could have been powerful..." "But now you are only prey..." murmured the first creature again, and there was that slithering sound before the blue lights of its eyes faded slowly from sight. "Now, you will serve as testament to what happens to those who defy the rightful master of this universe." rasped the second creature, and then its eyes vanished as well as there was the sound of something shifting in sludge. And last, the third creature to their side chuckled quietly before it rumbled: "Enjoy what remains of your life, and of your world, mortal. This layer shall be marked. This layer shall be watched. And then, this layer shall be destroyed. And so shall you." A shape twisted and slithered backwards as the glowing lights of its eyes faded... and a moment later, the ponies and Discombobulation all felt the strange pall of darkness begin to lift and recede, fading slowly out as they traded uneasy looks and Antares continued to whimper weakly, hugging Gymbr tightly up against his body before Discombobulation looked at Luna, and the winged unicorn said quietly: "Go." The Draconequus vanished from sight, not needing to be told where to head. For a few moments, Scrivener and Luna continued to stand alone in the darkness of the Everfree Forest... and then the two traded looks, and between their locked eyes swirled thoughts both good and bad and wild bursts of emotion. Then Luna turned quickly ahead, and she and Scrivener broke into a run that carried them quickly the rest of the way towards the cottage as storm-clouds thundered ominously overhead. But Luna skidded to a halt, her eyes widening in shock as she and Scrivener stumbled out into what was not green field any longer... but splotched, blackened mire that surrounded their once-beautiful, now damaged-and-torn home. Broken chunks of wooden deck and furnishing were sprawled here and there, along with pieces of torn-apart wall and a single wrecked door that stood as ominously as a gravestone in the blackened marshland around their home. Antares began to cry quietly again at this, but Luna only shook her head slowly, shivering a bit as she whispered: "Nay, nay. Do not fear, do not cry... the damage is not substantial. But I think... that is part of what horrifies me most. Oh, Scrivener... what has followed us to this world? What monstrosities of Valthrudnir now plot against us? I... we cannot escape, can we?" And Scrivener didn't have an answer, only able to slide silently up beside Luna, keeping Antares between them as the child cried quietly and clung to Gymbr, looking terrified even in the safety between his parents' bodies as they gazed upon the wreckage of their broken home. Category:Transcript Category:Story